


Stress Relief

by bimmykimmy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmykimmy/pseuds/bimmykimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When noticing how cool and collected Erik is during missions, Charles decides to take a peek into his mind one late night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Uneasy feet stumbled across the pebbled and weed-spotted road. A small puff of dust stirred and hovered around thick boots. The cobblestones that plagued the area began to tremble as they, inanimate objects, were moved by an outside, mutant source.

"Okay, okay. Jacob, listen to me! We are not here to hurt you…" the soft tenor, sprinkled with a buttery British accent, urged. Holding out his strong but calming hands, Charles Xavier attempted to ease the boy's mind. "We want to help. I know what happened to you; how unjustly you were treated. I felt what you've felt. Please just-"

His soothing words were cut off because a nearby tree uprooted due to the mutant Jacob's will and swinging full force towards him. Charles shot his gaze at the tree and before he even had time to react he felt his body forcefully pushed back by a strong tackle. Landing roughly onto the dirt and pebble road, Charles let out a blast of air, gasping to retrieve it yet again. Through his coughs he complained to the one who had tackled him.

"I was…euh…handling it, Erik." He spoke in a rasped voice as he turned to his side in a desperate attempt to cope with the shocking pain in his tailbone. He heard a short chuckled from his companion, Erik Lensherr. The two stood up, Charles a little slower than Erik, and dusted their clothes in vain. Their heavy breaths raised their shoulders up and down in uneven rhythms.

"You call that handling it?" Erik said as he finally caught his breath," This kid nearly hit you with a-"

Once again continuing his interruptive rudeness, Jacob let out a grave roar. He clenched his fists tightly, turning his knuckles white. As his pained scream flooded their ears, the trees and ground around them began to shake. Charles looked around worriedly, his eyes wide. Getting through to this kid was going to be a lot harder than he had calculated. As the tremors grew stronger Charles fought to keep his balance. He could feel his pulse rising with each second passing. The situation was not looking good.

In his desperate panic, he looked to his left towards Erik. Charles felt as if a freight train had hit him as he saw his friend's perfect composure. His face stayed stoic as his hair, tossed by the wind, covered his face sporadically. He squinted his eyes to keep the flying dust and soil out of them. He stood strong, his hands tightly into fists. Charles could not believe his eyes. Such ease and calm during a rather exhilarating, dangerous time. He could feel himself gape.

The uprooted vines, from deep within the forest, now came whirling towards them. It surrounded them like an enclosing wall. Charles held his hand up to his face as the pebbles from the ground flung up at him. They stung his exposed skin like tiny daggers piercing his body. He clenched his teeth to keep from grunting.

"How are you so calm?" Charles finally yelled over the cracking and rustling of the now-living and moving nature. "This is a complete disaster!"

Erik smirked slightly and jerked his head in a movement that cracked his neck. "I've got a good stress relief procedure," he joked, "that works perfectly for intense situations!"

Joking even at a time like this, Charles thought to himself. On the outside he simply let out an impatient sigh. Erik smiled once again and placed his hands on his hips.

"Alrighty, I think we've had just about enough of this haven't we?" Without a moment to spare, Erik kicked up a large rock into his hand like a soccer player juggling a ball and threw a fastball right at Jacob's head.

It was a direct hit and Jacob fell straight onto his back. He rolled around groaning as he held his hands up to his face.

"You can control all those plants and soil, yet you didn't notice a simple rock hurled at your pretty face." Erik said as he casually walked over and stood above Jacob, "Work on your multi-tasking boy." He looked over his shoulder at Charles and signaled him over. Charles looked at him quickly as he kneeled down beside Jacob and then spoke into his wrist which contained a small communicative device.

"Alright. Send the chopper." He stood up and grabbed Erik by the shoulder, pulling him back roughly. His stumbling feet kicked up white dust from the road as he was unwillingly steered a good distance away from Jacob who still lay writhing on the ground.

"What the hell?" Charles yelled as soon as they were more than an earshot away, "We were supposed to deal with him gently Throwing a bloody rock at…" He stopped himself and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Upon opening them again, he was staring at Erik who looked back at him with an innocent face; his eyes drooped suavely, looking up through thick lashes. That same smirk frozen on his lips made Charles' anger rise once again. He sighed. "Promise you won't ever do something so idiotic again."…"Ever!" He added after a pause. Erik responded with a scoff.

"Come on, Charles! You were about to have a meltdown. Admit it, the situation was too much for you to handle. I had to step in and stop things before-"

"And what makes you such a stone, huh?" Charles cut in, "Why is it that you never seem to be phased by a single mutant that we encounter? Nothing ever seems to upset you when it comes to this sort of thing!" In the distance, a small humming in the sky grew louder; seemingly getting closer to them.

Erik just laughed at Charles' comment. "I told you," he slapped his friend on the shoulder as he walked passed him, "stress relief procedure! Works every time!" Charles turned on his heel quickly, getting ready to yell back but he kept his mouth shut as he saw the helicopter slowly hover its way down. Over its loud propellers and the gusts of wind they produced, Charles heard Erik shout over his shoulder.

"If you wanna know the secret, tune in at 11:00 tonight! You know where to find me!"

Charles arched an eyebrow at this comment. Under his wind-tossed hair, he rolled his eyes and started off towards the 'copter.

The hallways were quiet due to their ratio of large mass and so few inhabitants, who happened to all be asleep. All asleep except for Charles. He had made his way to the bathroom and was now stepping into what he knew as the only peace and quiet he could ever get nowadays. He felt the hot water fall onto his sore body; sending tedious steam way up to the ceiling from his skin. He stood there momentarily, letting the warmth work its magic. Finally, taking a step forward, he let the water soak his full, and proudly thick, chestnut hair. He massaged his hands through it, using his fingers as combs, and eventually brought his hands to his face, rubbing gently.

"All this stress, day in and day out…" he murmured to himself, "I'll be bald before you know it."

'…If you wanna know the secret, tune in at 11:00 tonight…'

Erik's voice clouded his attempting-to-be-peaceful thoughts. Charles scoffed and tried to shake the foolish thoughts from his mind. What did Erik know about stress relief? He was a basket case waiting to happen! Charles tried to convince himself this, but there was a constant nagging in the back of his head. A few minutes of solitary quiet passed and Charles found it anything but realaxing. As he made an effort to wash his body, the itching in his brain was finally too much. He let out an annoyed groan and pulled the shower curtain sideways just far enough to poke his head out. His eyes met his watch which sat upon the pile of his clothes.

It read 11:03.

Charles bit his lip. It would be too embarrassing to go to Erik's room this late just to retrieve sanity-keeping advice. It was probably a joke anyway. Just another way for Erik to prove his superiority over Charles. Fine. If that's the way he was going to play, then Charles would play along.

Still standing in the shower, Charles hesitated for but a moment before placing his index and middle finger lightly upon his temple. I won't take control of his mind, just peak into it. This way I can hear, see, and feel whatever it is that he's doing; joke or not, Charles reminded himself. He closed his eyes softly and took a deep breath. He felt his mind grow temporarily dark as his telepathy searched the hallways. His mind's eye zoomed past plenty doors, zipped around countless corners, dove down stair cases, until finally zoning in on Erik's room and planting itself into Erik's mind.

Unexpectedly, like a shockwave of electricity, Charles felt an overwhelming heat spread through his body. It was as if his blood boiled and was speeding through his veins, tingling every nerve possible. For a moment, his legs grew weak; he slammed his left shoulder into the wall to keep from collapsing suddenly. Finally, without his consent, he let out a sharp breath accompanied with an airy moan.

As quickly as all that happened, Charles' eyes snapped open, breaking the telekinetic connection with Erik. Charles' breath was uneasy as his shocked eyes darted around the shower with no real object in mind to find. He moved his hand from this face and placed both of them on the cold tile as he turned to lean his back against the wall. His chest rose up and down in heavy bursts of air.

"No way…" he breathed, "th-that was…" His mind clouded as he spoke. He felt dizzy from the sudden phenomenon he had unknowingly subjected his entire body to. "He…" Charles closed his eyes tightly and gave his brain one big shake but it was no use. Still breathing heavily, an overwhelming urge took over his rational thought. Before he realized what he was doing or even opening his eyes, Charles placed his fingers back onto his temple and sent his mind straight back to Erik's.

It was clouded at first, but within seconds it all became clear. The dark room, lowly illuminated from the whitewash rays of the moon, was empty accept a few furnishings here and there. The room was silent accept for a repetitive slick coming from the bed. And upon the bed was where Erik sat; his bare feet were planted firmly on the wooden floor. His hips shifted uneasily and he straightened his back, all the while his head tilted back slightly, only to shoot right back down so his chin hit his chest. Both his breath and his heartbeat alike were speedy and erratic. His temperature rose, his brow began to bead with sweat, as that growing heat throughout his body intensified. The tingling electricity spurred his nerves. Erik's eyes were closed as he pleasured himself. His hand seemed to be a separate mind from his body; moving at a pace that fulfilled his natural urges he hadn't even known he'd had. After unintentionally shivering, he tilted his head back once again and breathed out a small moan.

And Charles Xavier felt all of this.

Even though it was not necessary for his mutation, Charles kept his eyes shut. His body trembled as Erik's pleasure transferred to himself. Once again his legs weakened and he used the shower wall for support. He turned his stomach towards it and leaned his forehead against the tile—that was now a bit warmer from the hot shower water that continued to soak the brunette.

"O-oh…" he sighed and tilted his head so his lips nearly touched the wall. These shocking sensations alone were overwhelming at first, but Charles found that he felt unfulfilled as of yet. He consciously felt his body react and naturally he would respond.

With the water still soaking him head to toe, Charles slowly moved his free hand from his side to his front. He grabbed hold of his slick self and went to work. Starting off a bit too quickly, Charles teased himself by receiving both Erik's and his own pleasure at separate rhythms. An unsatisfied groan escaped his lips and immediately—being the big problem solver he is—Charles slowed down to Erik's oblivious pace. He opened his mouth, panting as he pumped his hand. The shocks of pleasure now doubled as he matched his own with the sensations he secretly shared with Erik.

The shower began to grow cooler as the heated water was slowly being used up. However, Charles paid no mind to it for his body was hotter than he could ever remember. As his mind stayed in contact with Erik's, Charles could not contain himself.

"Nnn." Charles' bit his lip as these embarrassing noises escaped his mouth.

Moments passed and the tension grew. Charles felt his heartbeat race at a speed he's never felt before. His breaths grew quicker and shorter as he felt the pleasure begin to bubble inside of him. He let out quiet moans as he felt himself move closer to the wall. No longer caring about whether or not he matched Erik's pace, Charles quickened his hand. Feeling like he was about to faint, he squeezed his eyes tighter and let out a longer groan.

"A-ahh…" His whole body trembled as felt his warm liquid seep into his hand while he came. His arm dropped limply to his side as he stayed frozen with his forehead against the wall. Much to his tired surprise, his mind—still connected with Erik's—sensed ongoing pleasure.

"Haahh…" He breathed despairingly, yet he kept his telepathy connected.

On Erik's side, he was reaching his climax as well. Similar to Charles, he quickened his pace. Sweat dripped slowly from his forehead and down his cheek. His toes curled against the cold wooden floor as he moaned. Eventually, his shoulders hunched and his head tilted backwards as he came. When he released his warm seed into his hand, Erik's mouth opened slightly and desperately whispered –and the telepathic connection made it nice and clear-"Charles…"

Charles' eyes shot open and he brought his fingers away from his temple. The telepathic connection was finally brought to an end. He blinked slowly, for his eyesight grew black from the sudden head rush that almost through him off balance. He looked down at his pruny hands and quickly reached over and turned the shower knob. It squeaked as it stopped the cool water.

The silence amplified the sullen drops of water that escaped the shower head. Charles, frozen where he stood, questioned his mind as to what just happened. It all just ended, yet he had a feeling as if this had never even happened at all.

And what is 'it'? He thought to himself, What is the 'this' that just happened? He could feel his face growing red from simply questioning it. A wave of shame rushed through Charles as he pulled the shower curtain aside. That was the worst intrusion of privacy known to man. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. Looking over his right shoulder he found his reflection looking back at him from the steamed-up mirror. I won't be able to look at him for weeks. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he leaned over and grabbed his clothing and watch.

Once again he found his reflection staring at him with a flushed face. He couldn't even bring himself to put into words what he had just done but he knew it had a name. And the one thing that bothered him the most was his name being uttered over and over inside his mind by Erik's desperate whisper. Charles felt his face grow warm once again, but this time he just shook his head and grabbed hold of the doorknob. He exited the bathroom and walked down the aisle to his room.

He muttered to himself as he entered his room, "Well at least this pathetic situation is over and in the past…"

After cleaning up, Erik laid down in his bed. His windows now blocked out the moonlight with curtains. Silence bearing grip over everything made the tiniest shift of the house sound ten times as loud as it should; this included the shuffling of his comrade a floor above him.

Erik put his head against his cool pillow and closed his eyes to finally go to sleep. He took a deep breath and let out a satisfied sigh, all the while whispering "Hope you enjoyed yourself, Süßer…" And a small smile appeared on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I have very little knowledge as to how Charles' power actually works. So bare with me, ok?


End file.
